


Dreamcatcher Scenario Collection

by gardentulips



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardentulips/pseuds/gardentulips
Summary: a collection of my written works converted specifically for dreamcatcher. all stories written by me. 🌷 if you enjoy my writing, please check out and support the links below ♡https://linktr.ee/gardentulips
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Heartbeat Bliss [ Jiu | M ]

The way your heart pounds hard enough to reach your throat in the thick air of the vampire’s club creates a target over your head that just screams this is your first time. You wish you weren’t so nervous. You wish your knees would stop shaking and your hands would stop sweating, but the fact that you finally listened to Sua’s advice and decided to give the vampire feedings a try in exchange for some quick cash has you wondering if you’ve made the wrong choice. **  
**

“It’s harmless,” you remember her telling you over coffee just two mornings ago, as if it was some sort of casual, friendly advice. “There’s paperwork and a bunch of legal stuff in place so nothing will happen.”

“Sua… aren’t you scared you’ll get hurt? Or worse?”

She ignored your hesitation and concern with even her own safety, convincing you it was the quickest way to pay rent these days. “Please! All you have to do is let a vamp feed from you for a bit, collect your check, and go.” She patted you on the shoulder while holding her coffee mug to her lips, then grinned after taking a sip. “I’ve done it quite a few times now. No big deal and no harm done.”

It hardly seems like no big deal now that you’re in the lion’s den, following a woman to the back of the club to be settled in your private room. A mellow mood is set with dim lights and soft bass echoing throughout the place, and you even spot a few humans and what you assume to be vampires exiting rooms left and right down a long hallway as you follow along. The blood on their lips give it away, and it should settle some of your nerves after noticing the humans look to be in a state of complete euphoria, but it doesn’t help in the least bit.

“Here you are,” the woman, you remember her mentioning her name to be Seulgi, says while stopping in front of an unoccupied room with the number 24 in red ink plastered over a black door. “Minji is the client assigned to you tonight. She’ll be with you shortly. Have you already filled out all the paperwork at the front desk?”

You nod as you step into the room, looking around at the black, leather couches, white lights overhead, and red walls to match the numbers on the door. You wonder if it’s to set the mood, or to easily cover up any bloody accidents.

“Even the consent forms, and the forms that state your family won’t sue in case of accident, injury, or accidental vampire rampage tearing each of your limbs from your body?” Your jaw drops as she speaks, until she begins giggling and straightening the thick, black frames around her eyes. “I’m kidding. Loosen up, alright? You’re gonna have fun. I’ve never heard of a first timer not coming back for seconds.”

She offers a wink and a sly grin, but it only makes your heart race quicker. “Uh, okay,” you begin to stammer. “And yes, I’ve signed everything.”

“Great! Your robe is on the hook on the far wall. Minji will be in soon.” She takes a step toward the door, one hand on the knob, but before she leaves, she turns to you and begins to whisper. “Seriously… just relax, and have fun.”

There’s a devious hint to her tone that suggest she means something else, but the nerves have you too rattled to think about it twice. Seulgi leaves with a click of the door behind her, allowing you to turn and grab the red, silk robe she mentioned. With a deep breath, you undress while fully knowing all the red is definitely in case of accidents. Even if Seulgi was teasing you about accidental vampire rage, you assume the joke comes from some sort of probable situation.

Regardless, you slip out of your clothes, leaving them in a neat, folded pile in a leather chair just beneath the robe’s hook before pulling the cool silk over your body. Then you settle on the couch, nervous hands rubbing your knees, pounding heart continuing to give away your doubts and insecurities.

Finally, there’s a soft knock on the door a second before it’s being cracked open. The pounding reaches your throat once again just as a small woman enters, a cautious smile on her lips and her wide eyes blinking as she takes in the sight of you.

“Oh, hello,” you say, standing and telling her your name as her smile widens. “I’m your, uh… well, I guess I’m your dinner tonight.” A hesitant laugh falls from your lips, already kicking yourself from such a horrible joke and you soon realize your pounding heart isn’t only because you’re scared of being bitten, now it’s due to how incredibly gorgeous your vampire client is for the evening.

“I’m Minji,” she says, voice low but steady, never taking her eyes off of you even though she runs her fingers through her hair and licks her lips. For a split-second you spot the sight of long, pointed fangs peeking from beneath her top lip, causing you to bite down on your own to keep from backing out. “It’s nice to meet you.”

With that, she makes her way toward you before you both settle on the couch. She turns her body to face you, and you look down to notice she’s wearing nothing but a robe that matches yours in color. You try not to think about all the red. In fact, you try not to think about much except for the way the vampire stares at you, taking in the sight of you while you remain a complete bundle of nerves. You get a hint of a flowery perfume, or maybe it’s her shampoo. Either way, you decide she smells incredible. Nothing like you imagined.

“I have to say I’m pleasantly surprised,” she says casually, scooting a bit closer while grinning. “I’ve had one too many boys lately, and frankly they bore me.”

“Oh,” is all you can whisper, watching her eyes fall down to take in your body, your chest rising and falling, and a shiver surges down your spine the moment she traces a single finger from your collarbone down to the exposed valley between your breasts.

“But, girls?” She chuckles quietly, her eyes fluttering a moment before she meets your gaze once again. “I love tasting girls.”

Her words have you gulping, screaming at yourself for your out of control heart rate and the fact that her every motion, every word, even the smell of her perfume (or maybe her shampoo) begins to affect you. All you can do is flash a shy smile before you cower away from her eyes, lacking the confidence to even look at the gorgeous vampire.

“You smell… nervous.” She chuckles softly, bringing a finger to the bottom of your chin to have your eyes meeting her own. “There’s no reason to be. I won’t hurt you, you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m… a little nervous, I admit,” you tell her, finally able to form a complete sentence in her presence. She smiles wide, allowing her white, pointed fangs to show in full for the first time. Your heart rate spikes, and her brows twitch as if she can hear the thump, thump, thump in your throat.

“Do you know much about vampire feedings, sweetheart?” she asks, the pet name calming you as she talks in a sweet, gentle tone. She doesn’t give you time to answer before she begins to explain. “It’s not a painful, horrible experience. I mean, it can be. I’m sure you’ve seen the news and heard about attacks from our kind over the last few years since we’ve been known to the public, but I promise you it doesn’t have to be that way.”

“Oh, well, yeah I’ve seen some stuff,” you admit with a sigh, shoulders weighing a bit heavier. “I did assume it would be painful.”

A wicked smirk forms on her lips, as if you’ve ignited something within her from your words. “Actually, since it’s your first time, you’ll be surprised to find me tasting you can prove to be quite pleasurable, if I’m being honest with you.”

“You mean feeding from me?” You lean closer, blinking as you ask and from her eyes growing wide, you assume you’ve caught her off guard.

She grins a second later to recover quickly, before replying with a simple, “sure.” Her hands fall to her lap as her shoulders slump, releasing a sigh just for show before meeting your gaze with wide, puppy eyes. “Can I be honest with you?”

You nod, curious of her innocent enough tone. “Of course.” Honest is good, you decide. You like honesty.

“It’s even more pleasurable if I… well, I mean if you were to reach your own satisfaction while I bite you, if you know what I mean.” You blink a few times, lips parting as you shake your head at her words. Then she smiles and reaches to place a hand over your own resting in your lap. “If I make you come, sweetheart. If you have an orgasm right as I bite into you then, well, that’s the most pleasure you can experience, I promise.”

“I-Is that allowed?” You gape, eyes wide and completely taken back by her words. Maybe you weren’t ready for honesty, but you admit she has eased most of your nerves. Now the only thing you can think about is her making you come, completely blindsided with it even being an option or something she would like to do to you.

“Oh, yes!” She throws her hands up in the air as laughter fills the room. “Drugs, alcohol, feeding… fucking. It’s all allowed here. As long as no one gets hurt, and sweetheart-” She reaches for you again, except this time her hand rests atop your thigh, a gentle thumb soothing your worries with soft circles against your skin, completely warming you to your core.

“Y-Yes?”

“I promise… the last thing I want to do is hurt you.” She leans closer, the soft, flowery scent filling your nose to leave you light-headed, her soft tone whispering just before your lips. “It’s no fun for me if you aren’t having fun, too. What better way to have fun than getting off while I feed from you.”

She makes a convincing argument, you decide. Though you don’t ever recall Sua mentioning orgasms as part of the deal coming to the vampire club. Maybe she left it as a surprise, you think, not wanting to tell all of the secrets. She probably assumed you would chicken out even more so if you knew there was more than just feeding involved, but you make up your mind that you don’t care either way. Minji has made you comfortable enough, putting your safety and pleasure first, you realize. You can’t even think of many humans that would do that much, so with a heavy sigh, you turn to her.

“Okay,” you tell her with a nod, watching her face light up. “I think… I’m ready.”

She licks her lips and cups your cheek, running a gentle thumb over your bottom lip. “You won’t regret it. Promise.” Her hand falls from your face to snag a finger on the knot holding your robe closed, giving you a glance as if asking for permission before undressing you. “Is this okay?”

All you can do is nod and close your eyes, feeling the cool silk slack over your body as she tugs gently on the tie to expose your chest. She hums, in approval you suppose, before her hand reaches your shoulder, pushing the robe back to uncover all of you, leaving you bare in front of her.

“Stunning,” she whispers, more to herself than to you, but you feel her cold fingertips trace an outline over your ribs, and your eyes flutter open to notice how she takes in the sight of you.

“Can I… ask you a question?” you suddenly begin to mumble, ignoring how your nerves from being in front of her, exposed, waiting to be bitten, have you beginning to try to break the tension between the two of you.

“Anything,” she says just as quietly, never pulling her eyes off of your body. Before you can ask your question, her fingertips brush over the slope of your left breast, ever so gently as if she’s worried she might scare you off.

“How old are you?” You wince from how fragile your voice sounds, not wanting to offend her, but maybe getting to know something other than her name will have you a bit more relaxed as she admires your body, probably considering which spot she wishes to sink her teeth into.

Minji chuckles just as she brushes a single digit over an erect nipple, causing you to shudder even beneath her slightest of touches. “Well, I was twenty-seven in my human life. Is this okay?” As she speaks, she teases the hardened bud with the tips of her fingers, circling it gently until you can’t hold back even the smallest of whimpers. Nodding, you give her approval, feeling the heat begin to rise between your thighs as you press them together. “But, I became what I am now a few hundred years ago.”

You assumed as much, but you realize it doesn’t help calm the nerves. Even if you feel safe with her, paying attention to the careful way she touches and speaks to you, you suddenly feel so small and vulnerable in front of the old vampire. Knowing she’s had so much more time than you, so much more experience at this as you sit before her nearly trembling due to it being your first time, only works you up further in ways you never expected. Even if you’re venturing where you never thought you would find yourself before, you have to admit it adds a little bit of excitement, adrenaline coursing through you as she gently cups one of your breasts while leaning closer.

“This isn’t what I expected,” you admit, breath catching in your throat when you feel your soft lips brush against your skin. “You’re a lot more… gentle. Careful.”

“We’re not all monsters, sweetheart.” She presses your lips to your neck, softly at first as if to test the waters. You wonder if she can feel the pulsing of your heart beneath your flesh. Can she hear it? You’re curious if it makes her want you more, eyes snapping shut the moment you feel her tongue trace the curve of your throat. “You’re trembling a bit.” There’s a hint of curiosity in her tone, as if she’s amused you’re still nervous.

“I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“Still scared it will be painful?”

“No,” you reply in a sigh, gathering the courage to look into her eyes when she pulls away from your body. “You’re just so beautiful.”

She smirks at that, maybe from the way the words tremble off your lips or possibly because she’s heard it so many times before. “So are you.” She cups your cheek once again, thumb caressing away the worries with gentle strokes. “Can I kiss you?”

For the first time you nod with no hesitation, feeling the butterflies in your stomach as she leans closer, hearing nothing but your heart pounding against your chest when her lips press to your own. Soft skin caresses your lips, colder than you imagined but the kiss finds a way to light your body on fire. You can’t help but to whimper against her lips, eyes fluttering to a peaceful close as you sink into the moment, fully relaxed and ready to receive the pleasure she promised. Her hands begin to roam as your mouth becomes more desperate to taste her on your tongue, fingertips brushing over your breasts while feeling the sharp points of her teeth you remain mindful of.

“Don’t worry about my fangs,” she says in a rush when she pulls away, “they don’t do anything I don’t want them to.”

You believe her with confidence, trusting her in the moment as your body melts from her touch. Her hands skim lower, ghosting over your sides, reaching your hips until a gentle grasp causes your thighs to part for her. A sharp gaze falls instantly between them, and the way she licks her lips at the sight of your slit bare and open for her, you have a hard time remaining still, trembling a bit, butterflies swarming in your stomach, warmth blossoming in your chest.

“You know… I wouldn’t turn down tasting you in other places as well.” She gives you a devious stare, smirking with her full lips and the hints of her fangs to leave you breathless. “If you were to offer, that is.”

“I don’t-”

“You do, sweetheart,” she interrupts, narrowing her eyes just a bit to challenge your lack of confidence. “I think you do know what you want, you just need to ask for it.” The ache between your thighs intensifies when you feel her fingertips trace along your skin, making their way toward your awaiting slit, and you can only part your legs farther for her.

“Oh…” The breathless whispers you release, shaken and anticipating the pleasure, leaves a smirk on her lips as she stops just before reaching where you want her.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” she commands, voice deepening just a bit while there’s no longer a hint of sweetness. “It’s okay, you can say it. I won’t bite… yet.”

With a deep breath, you close your eyes and pray your voice doesn’t shake as nearly as much as your body begins to. “I want… you to taste me… between my thighs.” You can’t stop yourself from gulping, as if you can swallow down the trembling words after they’ve left your lips.

They seem to please her just fine. “Good girl.” She doesn’t hesitate to drop to her knees before you, pressing two palms on either knee and as your eyes flutter open, you can only look down at her with parted lips and a racing heart. “Lean back for me, okay? Get comfy if you want… I like to take my time.”

The warning sends a shiver down your spine, noticing the way her eyes darken as she stares at you. The sight of you leaning back against the couch with your legs opening for her earns a moan of her own leaving her lips, watching her tongue flick out to graze her flesh as if your blood isn’t her only meal tonight. You bite down on your lip, never taking your eyes off her as she leans closer to press her lips to your inner knee. She takes her time, meeting your gaze, grinning behind kisses pressed to your skin. She has goosebumps flooding your body in anticipation, trembling inside as heat rushes to your face.

“You smell amazing,” she tells you, just inches away from your awaiting slit. “Not just your blood, even though I can smell it stronger as your heart races. But you, as well. I can smell how turned on you’re getting. I do wonder if it’s your first time.”

“Being bitten?” you ask while she places her hands against your waist only to hold you in place when her mouth positions just over your mound. Another surge of heat courses through your body, feeling her lips dangerously close to where you’re dying for attention.

“Having your pussy eaten, sweetheart,” she clarifies with a wicked smirk. “I can smell how wet you’re getting. I’ve barely touched you.”

“Oh, uh,” you begin to stammer, gulping and screaming at your body to calm down. “I-It’s not.” You wonder why she intimidates you while also making you feel safer than most of your partners, but you consider her age for a second time. Not only does she have many more years of practice, she has dangerously sharp teeth she promises she has total control over.

“Hm, maybe no one’s ever worshiped you like you need, then.” She shrugs as if it’s no big deal a second before she presses a gentle kiss to the top of your slit, sending the gears in your body into overdrive. There’s no question her effect on your body now, feeling the warm trickle of arousal drip from your entrance even though she is right — she’s hardly touched you. Still, with your legs parted in front of the beautiful vampire and with her promise to make you feel nothing but bliss, you can hardly be blamed for such a reaction.

Just as her tongue flicks out to tease your flesh, a sudden gasp falls from your lips. With heat rushing to every inch of your shaking body, she takes her time worshiping you, just like she mentioned. She starts out slow, meeting your gaze while her tongue licks around one side of your slit before tending to the other, and the action has your fingers digging into the couch beneath you. A soft chuckle from her lips tells you she’s enjoying your reaction just as much as you begin to enjoy the way her tongue slips between your folds, teasing your slit with a slow, sensual lick from your warm, wet entrance up to your swollen clit.

“Tastes so much better than I imagined,” she says more to herself than to you, but you can’t miss the way her eyes darken now that your juices have reached her tongue. She leans in again, pressing her mouth right against your clit and you even feel the point of her fangs against your flesh. Though you keep in mind she promised they would do no harm, and certainly not do anything until she wishes to break skin. You put your trust in her, a quiet moan falling from your lips, head rolling to one side as she flicks her tongue back and forth.

“Minji…” Her name escapes your mouth as she circles the swollen, needy bud, breathless and desperate and causing another devious chuckle to spill between your thighs from her lips. You clutch the cushion beneath you tighter, gulping in an attempt to keep your moans quiet while she traces lazy circles over your clit. She’s attentive and determined, putting your own pleasure over her hunger for blood as she has bliss filling your body with every flick of her tongue.

“That’s it sweetheart,” she coos, her soft, gentle voice returning just as she aligns two finger up to your entrance. “Let go… and let me make you feel good.”

As if your body follows the words, you melt against the couch while feeling her ease the digits inside of you. Her mouth returns to your folds a moment later, lips wrapping around the hood of your clit, sucking lightly just to hear the way you gasp. You can’t help but to rock your hips against her, grinding your slit over her tongue and hearing the way she moans from tasting you. Her fingers become buried deep inside of you, sending a surge of heat racing through your body, shaking and burning hot from the vampire’s touch.

“Ride my fingers, baby,” she orders, and you listen well enough as curses slip from beneath your breath with your fingers dig into the sofa.

“Fuck… that feels so-” Your words are cut off as another gasp fills the room, feeling the curl her fingers inside of you just as she massages your clit with the flat of her tongue.

Her skilled maneuvers prove to be enough to have you so on edge as the overwhelming bliss fills your body. You cry out her name, mixing with a few strained curses from your tongue and a few more gasps when she switches from flicking her tongue just to tease you, to sucking hard enough to have your thighs closing around her. She chuckles between them, as if she’s getting off on the sight alone, nevermind the way your juices drip over her fingers and tongue or the noises you just can’t help but to release. They grow louder with every circle around your clit, every roll of your hips, and every pump of her fingers until you begin to see stars.

“Minji, I’m… getting close,” you try to warn her, feeling the tension tightening between your thighs, the warmth bubbling until every motion from her feels electric and satisfying. Your body tenses as she pulls her mouth away from your slit, skin glistening with wet, messy arousal over a smirk, fangs protruding to signal how she craves your body.

She continues pumping her fingers in and out of you, replacing her tongue with her thumb as she begins to caress circles into your flesh. Your body remains on edge, ever so close to your own release as your toes curl and your back arches from the couch beneath you.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” she encourages, every syllable laced with lust and desire. “Come on my fingers and let me taste more of you.”

Only a few moments later does your body give in to her request, red hot heat spiraling from between your thighs and the tension unraveling to leave you on cloud nine. Minji wastes no time pressing her mouth to the soft flesh of your trembling inner thigh as you ride out the bliss, pressing the points of her fangs against your skin before biting down. Another surge of heat courses through you as she sinks her teeth into your leg, ridding your body of every ounce of pain, worry, or desperation. A gasp falls from your lips before you’re moaning her name, hands reaching to entangle fingers in her hair as she drinks from your body, hips continuing to grind yourself against her fingers buried so deep within you.

You begin to settle a few moments later, but Minji continues to drink, filling herself with your blood as she groans against your flesh and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Behind heavy lids you watch her feed, completely at ease, body slacked against the couch after she’s pulled her hand from between your legs.

As if she has to regain her more human mind, she finally pulls away with a gasp, deep crimson trickling down each side of her mouth while she turns to stare with eyes black as night. With a smirk, she licks her lips, admiring not only the area she feasted from you, but the mess she’s created between your thighs. In an instant you’re looking away as the warmth of embarrassment reaches your cheeks, reality finally clicking in now that the heat of the moment has settled.

“Oh, you’re still bleeding,” is all she mutters a moment before placing a soft grip around your thigh, leaning in to slowly lick up the trail of blood that continues to seep out from two tiny holes against your flesh. You watch her as she cleans you off, lapping up any mess until there’s hardly a sign of where her fangs once were.

“Thank you,” you say, shying away with a grin. It causes her to giggle, and the contrast of her cute laughter and the way her mouth is stained with your blood has you wondering if you’re out of your mind. You push the feelings aside long enough to enjoy the way she cleans you up and takes care of you, realizing she kept her promise of making you feel nothing but pure ecstasy from her body and her fangs.

“It was my pleasure.” She smiles and stands before you, finding a cloth at the end table near the couch to clean her mouth with before turning back to you. She takes extra care dressing you once again, wrapping the robe around your body to cover you, before tying the strap in a loose knot. She bats her eyes and grins, wishing you a farewell so you can properly get dressed to head home for some rest, warning you that you’ll probably sleep in thanks to the amount of blood she drank from you.

You admit you’re already regretting having to leave her, even if you know the payment you’ll receive for your blood offered tonight will be well worth it. In the end, you decide getting to meet Minji was better than any check you could get in return, and the butterflies swarm your stomach over wondering if you will get the opportunity to be matched with her again.


	2. Late Nights [ Gahyeon | M ]

Gahyeon can’t help but to giggle breathlessly as your hand slips between her thighs. What started out as an innocent enough date turned into the two of you pulling over to a secluded spot to make the night last longer, to kiss her more, to touch her desperately, and guide your fingertips over her already wet panties. **  
**

“Baby,” she coos in her accent that still drives you wild, eyes fluttering as her head falls to the seat.

“I didn’t want to let you go just yet,” you laugh in return, applying more pressure to her slit, feeling her arousal soak through the thin fabric that blocks you from feeling her flushed skin. “Not without making you come.”

You can tell from the way her jaw slacks that your words get to her. Her thighs fall farther apart. Her chest heaves. You take the opportunity to reach for the neck of her elastic dress, slipping the material over her breasts to find her nipples hardened beneath your gaze. 

Even in the dim lighting from a yellow-lit street lamp you can see her face twist with need. She exhales a desperate ‘please’ that drives you wild, her voice so shaky you can feel it in her whole body as you touch her. Her voice wavers as she calls your name, grinding herself against your hand to tell you she wants more. 

With a giggle, you lean into her, lips falling to her cheek as your fingers push back the band to her panties. A gasp fills the small space of the car the moment your digits brush over her flesh. Your lips begin to wander down her neck as breathless moans spill from within her. A graze of your finger down her slit informs you just how worked up she’s become. Her juices coat your skin, sending a surge of warmth through your body at the realization. 

“Please,” she exhales before a moan falls from her lips. Your kisses lower just as your fingertips find her clit. Gathering up her juices, you begin slow, small circles around the swollen bud, earning her hips rolling against you as she whispers your name. A grin crosses your face before your lips press to her chest, giving her as much attention as you can here and there. 

You can’t help yourself as you begin to tease her. Your mouth finds one swollen nipple while your fingers lower to her dripping entrance. Another gasp fills your ears as you push the digits inside of her heat, all the while licking and flicking your tongue over her breast, drawing out desperate whimpers of your name in return. 

A few pumps of your fingers into her soaked pussy and she’s moaning your name once again. Her hips begin to roll, falling into the bliss that fills her body from every one of your touches. You know she wants to come, and you want to feel her trembling around your hand. With a heavy breath against her chest, you drag your fingers back to her clit, circling the swollen bud until a steady stream of whimpers falls from her lips.

She’s growing close as her hand falls to wrap a tight grip around your wrist. She’s shaking and breathless and so worked, you know she won’t last much longer. Her juices coat your flesh, a sticky mess created between her trembling thighs as she warns you with a deep sigh how good it feels. She’s almost there. Just a little bit more.

Suddenly her thighs snap shut. Her breaths become erratic and her entire body quivers around you. Her shaking legs keep a good grip on your hand as you pleasure her through the orgasm, watching her come undone with her hair wildly around her flushed face, her lips parted as she pants, so entirely spent and it’s all because of you.


End file.
